1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications device that can be used both in tabletop and wall-mount applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephones, facsimile machines, and other such communications devices are widely used in the home and office, and are used under many different conditions. This type of communications device is sometimes placed on a desk and sometimes fixed to a wall. It is preferable for a communications device to be adaptable to any of these conditions. Prior art aimed at this goal included the following devices.
In Japanese Patent Publication 58-9629 is discussed a handset holding mechanism equipped with a movable plunger and constructed such that the plunger can be pulled out when the device is mounted on the wall. However, since springs and balls were used, the structure was complicated and reliable operation was less than certain.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 60-160759 is discussed a telephone that is equipped with a slidable handset cradle in which the handset is supported on a protrusion on the handset cradle when mounted on the wall. However, since the movement of the handset cradle was limited by just one protrusion, there was the danger that the handset cradle would be moved by a fairly large force and the handset would be jarred loose.
In Japanese Patent Publication 63-4741 is discussed an intercom device that is equipped with a movable hanger member, in which the handset is supported by making the hanger member protrude outward when the device is mounted on the wall, but this hanger member had to be rotated with a screw driver in order to vary the state of the hanger member, which was inconvenient. It would be preferable if there were a mechanism that was simple to operate and required no tools.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 1-231551 is discussed a structure that is equipped with a fan-shaped tab that is rotatably constructed, in which the handset is supported by making the tab protrude outward when the device is mounted on the wall, but the problem was that the construction was bulky and the structure complicated.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 4-108245 is discussed a hanger mechanism that is equipped with a slidable protrusion, in which the receiver is supported by the protrusion when the device is mounted on the wall, but the movement of the protrusion was limited only by a sheet spring, and the problem was that undesirable movement could result from the application of a fairly large force, or it could be difficult to pull out the recessed protrusion when the device was set up for tabletop use.
In Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application 2-75852 is discussed a telephone in which the hook is set to a protruding state when the telephone is mounted on the wall, but since the state of the hook was switched with a rotary button, a screw driver or another such tool was required and the button was not easy to operate.
In Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application 5-4656 and Japanese Utility Model Publication 7-33474 is discussed a wall-mount hook, but when the device was switched from tabletop to wall-mount use, the hook first had to be removed and turned over, so the operation was cumbersome, and there was also the danger that the user would lose the hook. There was also the danger that the user would stick the hook in backwards.
As discussed above, the problem with prior art was that the operation was complicated, or the structure was complex, or there was the danger that the user would lose the parts.